


[PODFIC] Do it again - thisgirlsays22

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Curses, Ep 6 fix-it, Fix-It, Geraskier Week 2020, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Smut, Time Loop, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:By the twentieth time Geralt has gone through the loop, he decides to just throw himself off the cliff’s edge after Borch.He wakes up to his twenty-first attempt.“Fuck.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Do it again - thisgirlsays22

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do it Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786480) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> I recorded this in a different room than usual, and I feel like it’s more echo-y than usual… oh well. 
> 
> I also tried recording the dialogue separate from the narration, and it was soooo long to edit that I might never try that again unless a character’s voice is particularly difficult to get right :’D 
> 
> In any case, this fic is so cute, I just had to podfic it!!

**Length** : 40:08 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/Ib4BVAYZ#3D1VLPvfy8Linjw-_rvO2HpanhF5GJuJsFtovavgAt4) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iQBxBuZJM-BUOkM0A2RR-mco7WNJ1rxp).

 **Blooper!** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/ML4lmQ6Z#KDGNj9u4l4n99CnEkiq7e8XxZW-TTrKgL3ZWbx-9OWY) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11JSYDfe4ECxqWkOhD_sRucmD9xksYUJL).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
